


The Lake

by a_ringofsalt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2 horny boys at a waterpark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_ringofsalt/pseuds/a_ringofsalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants Castiel to go on a slide, but he doesn't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> REALLY short thingy. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

"Deannnn"

"No, no Cas. You're ‘gonna go on that one. For me?" Dean smiled

Cas pouts "Dean I don’t want to, why can’t you just leave it alone?"

Dean shrugs "I don’t know, maybe I like to get you all mad. You look really sexy when you’re mad" Dean squeezed Cas' butt.

Cas blushed.

Dean and Cas were at the lake today, the local water park/lake. Cas didn’t really want to go but Dean ended up convincing him. Dean just wanted to see Cas without a shirt on honestly.

"Cassie?"

Cas looked up "What?"

"Please?"

"No"

"Cassss" Dean whined

Cas covered Dean's mouth with his hand. "Shh!" Dean began kissing Cas' hand.

Cas took his hand away and glared at Dean "You kissing me isn’t going to change my mind"

Dean raised an eyebrow "Oh really?"

Cas cursed himself and backed away. "Now now Dean. let’s talk about this" He tried to smile

"You shouldn’t have said that Cas. Now I'm gonna have to touch you in front of all these people. You’re gonna scream my name in front of all these people."

Cas couldn’t get away when Dean wrapped his arms around his waist. "Fine I'll go on the stupid slide"

Dean grinned "I don’t care about the ride anymore sweetheart"

"Dean we can’t do this out in public" Cas rolled his eyes

"We'll just go in that corner that nobody else is in" Dean started pulled him towards the corner

"Dean"

"What?"

"We're not going to have sex where kids swim around with their mouth open. Are you insane?"

"Yeah. You’re right. But tonight, just you wait" he winked

Cas sighed

"Now about that ride you agreed to go on"

Cas kissed him with everything to shut him up. Tongue and teeth. Till they were both out of breath. "You were saying?"

"You got yourself out of it this time, lucky duck"

Cas smiled


End file.
